epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
EpicLLOYD
Lloyd Ahlquist, also known as Epic Lloyd (born January 19, 1977), is the co-writer and inventor of Epic Rap Battles of History along with Nice Peter and is in every one of the Epic Rap Battles of History, but doesn't have a speaking part in every one. He also battled Nice Peter in Epic Rap Battles of History 15. He has his own series on YouTube called Dis Raps For Hire where he makes fun of people who have done bad things to someone. He does this through rapping against them. Characters *Chucky² U* *Sherlock Holmes U* *Bill O'Reilly *Adolf Hitler *Chuck Norris *John McCain¹ *Macho Man *Johann Sebastian Bach¹ *Carl Sagan¹ *Genghis Khan *Napoleon Bonaparte *Ben Franklin *Gandalf *Things 1 & 2 *John "Hannibal" Smith ¹ *Captain H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock¹ *Templeton "Face" Peck¹ *Mr. McFeely¹ *Captain Kirk *King Leonidas² *Pleistarchus¹ *Mario *Elvis Presley *Marlon Brando¹ *Bill Gates *Theodore Roosevelt ² *Frank Sinatra *Mitt Romney *Marty McFly *Clint Eastwood *Robin *The Elves *Adam *White Preacher in Civil Rights March¹ *Thomas Edison *Babe Ruth ¹ Denotes non-speaking part. ² Denotes voice only. ³ Denotes upcoming rap battle. U* Denotes unofficial rap battle. Lyrics (When he played himself) Verse 1: This is one vid kid that you won't ever survive I'll beat you, dislike you, then unsubscribe You'll be good at rapping someday, I promise bro But for now just stick to editing that gay ass Monday Show I'll slaughter your water colour unicorns, eat 'em for breakfast Then leak to Youtube your middle name is Alexis I can tell you're scared just from the body language I'm reading You should start leaving. Look your hair line's already retreating! Nice Peter? Who's that? No one gives two shits Everyone knows your page is just the place the rap battles live Dude, you're really huge on Youtube, you got a great career But remember you got famous off of my idea Verse 2: You're taller than I am, but you look up to me The guy who got you your first job in comedy Verse 3: You, a musician? That's kinda stretching You wrote 87 songs with the same chord progression Verse 4: I'm gonna knock you right outta your little Superman socks You were nothing before you rode up on Kassem G's jock Trivia *Lloyd also makes his own rapping series, Dis Raps For Hire, as well as other music videos. *It is a running gag during almost every one of the behind the scenes videos (after the Gandalf vs Dumbledore behind the scenes) that he makes a joke asking the audience whether they want to buy some heroin. Nice Peter was the one who did it in the behind the scenes for Doc Brown vs Doctor Who. There has been no heroin joke from Rap Battle 28 to Rap Battle 31, where it returned.. *Lloyd played the 2008 Republican Presidential Candidate, John McCain, as a cameo, and the 2012 Republican Presidential Candidate, Mitt Romney, as well as right-wing reporter, Bill O'Reilly, and Republican actors Clint Eastwood and Chuck Norris. *Lloyd did not rap in the following battles: #4, #6, #7, #13, and #20. He spoke but did not rap in #24, and only did the voice for Leonidas in #17. *Lloyd has been in the most battles, and has played the most characters in the series. *Lloyd is the only person to be seen in every rap battle. *Lloyd and Peter appeared in the rhettandlink video "Epic Rap Battle of Manliness" as a cameo. *Lloyd does not appear at all in the Behind the Scenes video for Epic Rap Battles of History 4. *According to a tweet, Lloyd knows about this wiki. This one, right here. The one you're reading this sentence off of. Mission accomplished! Gallery EL as Bill.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Bill O'Reilly EL as Hitler.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Adolf Hitler EL as Chuck.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Chuck Norris EL as McCain.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as John McCain EL as Macho.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Macho Man Randy Savage EL as Bach.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Bach EL as Sagan.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Carl Sagan EL as Khan.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Genghis Khan EL as Napoleon.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Napoleon Bonaparte EL as Franklin.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Ben Franklin EL as Gandalf White.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Gandalf the White EL as Gandalf Grey.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Gandalf the Grey EL as Thing 1:2.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Thing 1/2 EL as Hannibal.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Hannibal EL as Murdock.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Murdock EL as Face.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Face EL as McFeely.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Mr McFeely EL as Kirk.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Captain Kirk EL in ERB #15.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as in ERB #15 EL as Hitler ERB # 16.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Adolf Hitler in ERB #16 EL as Pleistarchus.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Pleistarchus EL as Mario.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Mario EL as Young Elvis.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Young Elvis Presley EL as Old Elvis.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Old Elvis Presley EL as Brando.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Marlon Brando EL as Gates.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Bill Gates EL as Sinatra.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Frank Sinatra EL as Romney.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Mitt Romney EL as McFly.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Marty McFly EL as Eastwood.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Clint Eastwood EL as Robin.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Robin EL as Elf 1.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Elf 1 EL as Elf 2.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Elf 2 EL as Elf 3.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Elf 3 EL as Adam.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Adam EL as Preacher.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as the White Preacher EL as Edison.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Thomas Edison EL as Ruth.png|Lloyd Ahlquist as Babe Ruth Category:Male Category:Epic Rap Battle of History Participant Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Dis Raps For Hire Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 15 Category:Epic Lloyd Category:Epic Dance Battles of History Category:Present Day Category:Cameo Category:Frank Sinatra